Businesses continuously face the risk of loss to their property from various sources when on and off premise, storing and shipping goods. Inland marine insurance is insurance that indemnifies loss to moving or movable property or property that just involves an element of transportation. The property (or goods) that is/are insured under inland marine coverage is typically one or more of the following: property actually in transit; property held by a bailee; property at a fixed location that is an instrument of transportation; and/or a movable type of goods, property or equipment, that is often at different locations. Some of the different types of coverages typically called “inland marine” are as follows: Accounts Receivable; Bailee Customer's Goods; Builders' Risk; Communication Towers and Equipment; Computer Coverage; Contractors Equipment; Commercial Floaters; Dealers; Exhibitions; Fine Arts; Furriers; Golf Equipment; Installation; Jewelers; Leased Property; Medical and scientific equipment; Mobile Equipment; Motor Truck Cargo; Museums; Musical Instruments Processing Risks; Rigger's; Liability; Scheduled Property; Transportation; Trip Transit; Valuable Papers; Warehouse Legal; and/or any other goods and/or any other coverage associated with the aforementioned goods or property and/or the liability coverage associated therewith, as described in www.imua.org and http://www.roughnotes.com/pfmllOO/1400100.HTM, the information of which are hereby incorporated by reference.